The Mystery of LoveRedo
by mangahottie740
Summary: A redo of the orginal The Mystery of Love. The world is being taken over by the Evil Warlord, Hiroyuki. The son of Yusuke and Akiko journey across the land, mustering all the power they can before the epic battle.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Love

(Redo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N- The first Mystery of Love was my first story on Now that I can write a bit better I shall redo it.

Keiko sat upright, screaming. That dream. The dream that always haunted her on rainy nights. The dream of the boy, a teenage one to be exact, was fighting a grotesque monster. She looked at Yusuke. He must have heard her scream for he turned around.

"Keiko, my love, what is the matter?" She looked into his green eyes. Those green eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago. Keiko shuddered at the thought of her dream.

"It was that dream again." That was all he needed to hear. He knew that that dream bothered her. He snuggled closer to her. His warmth...Keiko fell back asleep. The dream did not haunt her that night, nor any other night for the rest of her life. The one thing she did not know about the dream was that the boy was her future son.

14 years later

He ran hard. He had to escape that evil place. That place where people dictated everything you did. That place where they made you work hard. He wasn't sure, but Satoshi thought that place was called school. He heard footsteps behind him. No doubt they were Naokos.

"Still following me?" he called back to the girl. "You'll never catch me!" His laughter could be heard carrying over the wind.

"Satoshi Urameshi! You can't quit ditching school. You will fail, you know!" He rounded a corner, and Naoko was lost from view.

He ran into a deserted building. He hadn't only been running to avoid school. After the retirement of his father, he had been appointed the honorable role of spirit detective. He was scheduled to meet Akiko there. Akiko was the new guide to the River Styx. Botan had retired; she now lived with Yusuke. Akiko was to take him to the Otherworld, where he would meet Koenma for his new mission. He new this time that his mission was a major one. He need not fail.

"Hey, cutie!" Satoshi turned around to see Akiko. Her long, flowing black hair draped over her shoulders. Her pink komono was line with hearts. She had always been a cheery person. She had always like Satoshi.

"Hey, Akiko. Are you ready to go?" he asked. He began to climb aboard the paddle-shaped stick that served as a flying machine. She grinned.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Though he would not admit it, he secretly liked her, too. That was why he blushed.

Koenma was pacing up and down on his office desk. Papers littered the floors. Satoshi noted that he looked very worried. Koenma spoke.

"Satoshi, Akiko, I your help. The Sacred Jewel has been stolen. The evil Demon-Lord Hiroyuki has stolen it. With it, he can merge the Demon World with the Human World. I do not even need to explain what will become of our world if that happens. It is your job to stop that from happening. Can you do it, Satoshi?"

"Of course, he can you silly old thing. My sweetums can do anything!" She giggled. Satoshi blushed again, deeper and he was more embarrassed than ever he was before.

* * *

Yusuke was smoking a cigarette. Keiko didn't like the idea of him smoking. So naturally, he did. It had been many days seen he had smoked one. It felt nice to have this one. Yusuke considered himself lucky. Koenma had let Yusuke keep his powers after retirement. It was on this day however, they led him to know his doom. He heard the demons coming, but they approaced to fast. Before he could do anything they were upon him. Ripping and tearing at his flesh. Relishing the blood they got from their foes body. He was powerless to do anything! His screams rent the air but no one was around to hear him. Besides, even if they could, no one could defeat these demons before it was too late.

* * *

Keiko was worried. Yusuke had been gone for hours. She had asked everyone who would know the possible location. No one knew. Even Kuwabara had no clue as to Yusuke's whereabouts. Keiko had tried to be optomistic. She had tried to tell herself that he was okay. It was Yusuke, he could always defeat them when he was younger. He still had his powers sothat shouldn't have changed should it?It was just for some reason she could ot bring herself to believe it.

* * *

Satoshi and Akiko were going through a mass of fog. They held hands so as not to be lost in all of the mess. Satoshi was secretly blushing.A black shaped appeared on the ground in front of them. At first Satoshi thought it was a demon. To be certain, Akiko turned the paddle down and flew over to the shape. Satoshi gasped with horror. That was no demon. That was his father, and he was dead. And with that everything turned cold. The air seemed to grow dimmer about them. Tears spilled from Satoshi's eyes. The barrier between the two worlds was diminishing. 


	2. Chapter 2 Mourn Not Overmuch

Chapter 2. Mourn Not Overmuch

Satoshi wanted to cry out, but no sound came. His father was lying on ground in front of him, limp and motionless. Akiko put a comforting hand around him. He turned upon her with blazing eyes.

"What kind of beast would do this? Who would kill an innocent man? Why him? He never did any real harm in life! I shall slay the monster or monsters that did this to him!" Akiko looked into his eyes. She saw rage and hatred. She did not doubt a bit of it.

"Alas," cried she, "For you do not know who did this, or what. Mourn not overmuch for your dead sire, he is in a better place now. But I say this to you now, the time is come. We will search for alliances. Whoever did this must have been more than one person, and I do believe it will take more than two people to assail Hiroyuki's forces. Here me now, though, for you shall not bare your grief alone. This man was not loved by one but by many, and many it shall be that will weep for him. Now is not the time for us to weep, however, for someone has to be strong, someone has to fight." Satoshi's hand clasped together with Akiko's. She felt his firm grasp.

And then spoke Satoshi:"We shall seek the Fair Ones of the East. Skilled in the art of fighting I have heard, and swift agile they be. We will then form a council in the hall of Tabador, King of the Fair Ones." Akiko did not argue with his judgement. The pair got on to the broom stick and flew off.

The night was around them, cloaking them in darkness. Pale stars shone in the sky but were ignored by them. Everything was lost on the pair but the thought of slaying Hiroyuki. And ere morning they were in the gorge of Achieth, sleeping soundly in the daytime. They only rode at night, when the dark protected them from unwanted eyes. They ate only what they found in the densely populated forests. They travelled like this for many days. Finally they came to the Borders of the East.

"Here they lie, the frozen death,

Night's dark hand and decaying breath,

The Fair Ones two seek, but of death they reak,

And shall be taken by the Halbarath!"

So was sung by the Halbarath of the Eastern Borders. Akiko and Satoshi wheeled around to see who had said it, but seen nothing. Satoshi got his Rei Gun ready. He called out in a loud voice.

"What do you want? We come in peace!" But the shapes of the Halbarath began to circle around them.

"So speaks one who reeks of death," hissed they, "And thine companion is dead." Of course Akiko was dead, but what did he mean by him? Akiko called out in voice of sterness,

"Move or you yourselves will be reeking of death! My companion has travelled with me from afar, of course he should smell as I do! Move!" But the Halbarath did not move.

"Little girl, speak only when bidden and take refuge in knowing the Halbarath has mercy. Why are you seeking the Fair Ones?" Satoshi looked at them.

"We need men of arms to help us fight against the growing darkness of our enemy, Hiroyuki. He contains the Sacred Jewel and with that can combine the Human World and the Demon World! Please, you must let us pass." And lo! in the trees a strange whispering was heard and the Halbarath parted.

"Pass this way, but do not disturb our land. Harm not the ground you walk upon, for it belongs no to you but to us and dire consquences will ensue harming our land." And with that, they faded off into the wilderness.

* * *

At noon the pair found a small village. They walked along in it, looking for the chief of the Fair Ones. They walked into an old building. It was in there that they found him: old, grey, and knarled. He looked up from his meditation and spoke gently, however commandingly, to them.

"What hath thy bringeth me, news of good tidings or ill?" they explained their story and their mission. He sat awhile in silence then once again he spoke.

"Thee, young lady, and thy compainion needeth my armed men. I shall muster what I can, and the pair of you can leave at the first light of dawn.

So it was that in the first pale rays of light, Akiko and Satoshi mountain the broomstick; under them on horseback were four hundreths Fair Ones. After telling their leader bye, and thanking him for his generous hospitality, the pair left. They maintaned pace with the swift horses and by noon they all took a break. Anchath, the commander of the army strode toward the original journeyors.

"Look to the West, the sun is failing. Nightime is far away-the reek of death is in the air. A dark cloud veils the sun. We must hasten." Satoshi and his crush looked up to find the truth in these words. He pondered this and then said:

"Tell your men to mount, we shall ride forth to the fortress. With all speed we should be there ere five days are over." Anchath walked back to the assembled riders. Speaking ot them, they all mounted and rode, following the direction of a river next to their path. Akiko and Satoshi also rode away.

* * *

Night found the company arriving at the mouth of the river. The sounds of the gushing river went around their base in a grove of pine trees. Akiko and Satoshi had rigged a small tent for theirselves and the Fair Ones. However, the Fair Ones decided to sleep among what stars were left unveiled by the dark cloud. They were alone together.

Akiko looked over towards Satoshi. He looked pretty beaten up. Her heart grew sad to see him like that. He had the face of a weary one that no matter what could get no rest. His thin eyebrows were laid above lime-green eyes, in between the two was a nice-shaped nose.

"Satoshi," said she, "You are grieved. But hearken to me now, speak your thoughts and be comforted." Satoshi gazed long at the walls of the tent before answering.

"There had to be a reason. Out of all of the people in the town they could have gotten, they took him. " Akiko answered swiftly.

"Perhaps it is so because he once was spirit detective. He alone of the mortals new of the Fell Lands and of the Ancient Lands where we are now at. We passed the Spiritual Border when we flew off from Koenma's office in the Spirit World. The Fell Lands was in the Demon half of the Spiritual World, and is currently where Hiroyuki dwells."

"You speak as one who knows alot of the spiritual world, though you are not that old. Where and whence did you learn all of this?" She managed a smile.

"I learned it all from Koenma. He is a good teacher, when not pressed with work, of course." She looked into his eyes. Behind the walls of grief she could see the faintest hint of a smile.

"Thanks, Akiko. Your friendship in this time is greatly appreciated." Akiko did not know what to say. Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything, for at that moment Satoshi plunged into a kiss. She kissed back, not knowing what else to do. Their tongues chased eachother passionately. Satoshi broke free after a long moment.

"I love you, Akiko."

"I love you ,too, Satoshi." And so commenced the beginning of a passionate relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiroyuki's Plans

Chapter 3. The Ride to the Fell Lands

A/N: Okay, I need to some explaining. The Ancient Lands are the lands that used to be occupied by the humans. When the Dark Lord Marcranoch ruled the Fell Lands, and the whole Demon World for that matter. King Enma ruled the good half of the Spirit World then, as to now it is ruled by his son. He sealed away Marcranoch, but it was not before Marcranoch's servant, whom he had had sex with before, though not his wife, had a baby. The baby was named Hiroyuki after her grandsire, then afterwards adopted by the Haunted Ones. He was bred in evilness.

Hiroyuki sat on his black throne, carven of stout oak and painted with fresh demon blood. His throne sat on a mound of flat hewn stone at the far end of his hall. Red carpet was under his throne which issued down the stairs that made a path to get on the mound. On either side of the red carpet, which went all the way to the doors of the hall, were pillars hewn out of solid rock. In his hand was a staff of curving, twisting wood, which at the top branched out into a wide circle, in the middle of circle, held by the walls of the branched out wood, was a crystal ball. He stared into the crystal ball, then beckoned to his slave who stood by his side.

"I am ready to make the next move," he snarled, this thin upper lip curling into a snarl. "They have befriended the Fair Ones and now head towards my kingdom. I shall not let them cross my borders. I need no interferences. Issue the demons to the Valley of He'rea." Weol, his servant, bowed a walked of the hall way. A cruel laugh came from the warlord.

"They will die."

Weol ran down the barracks of the outer courthouse. Already a trail of evil demons were following him. He stopped at yet another door and opened it. The demons inside stood to attention.

"Get up, get up. All of you now! We are heading to battle! Sharpen your swords, fletch more arrows!" The demons gathered what they needed. They followed him to the main gate of the Evil Kingdom. With a salute the guards opened the gate. Then the forces of Hiroyuki marched out of the gate, singing a song of battle.

"The battle is come, the battle is come,

Feel the heat and beat of drum,

Slash with sword and pierce with spear,

Kill the enemies, one by one!

To the battle we march ourselves along,

But a march is not a march without a song,

So we sing of death, we sing of dread,

We sing of things truly and wholly wrong!

Kill, kill, the battle is here,

Kill with sword or kill with spear,

And when we have won the day,

We shall gain renown and others fear!"

So it was that the evil demons crossed the outer fields. In a few days they would arrive at the Gorge. The first and forerunners scouted ahead. Soon they came to a wide, gurgling river that issued its way down to the South. No doubt they would come marching from the sides of the river. They ran back to report what they had found.

To Weol they said:"There is a stream not far from here. I believe they will come up from there, though probably on land. We need a flying demon, so he can scout unseen from the air." Weol thought about the wiseness in this. He walked into the ranks of the demons. He selected a sturdy, swarthy demon and beckoned him to follow. The demon had massive wings, a beak, and he resembled much an evil hawk.

"Darkstreak, fly ahead and see if they are near. They should be a couple of days away from the Gorge on the opposite side. Come back and tell us when you spot them. See if you can find any weak spots to their leader." He nodded to Weol, and then streaked off into the sky. "March!" he cried.

* * *

Hiroyuki mused aloud to himself as he watched what happened on his crystal ball. He smiled evilly. 

"I know his weakness, the girl. If we can just capture the girl he will be forced to surrender to my power. I will then slay him, and her. I can't wait."

As night fell, he checked on his enemies side again. As he focused the crystal ball on Satoshi, he was surprised, and somewhat disgusted to see them kissing. He turned his gaze away, but still he heard the smacking of lips and the occasional moan of delight.

Turning his gaze back around, he found a small dark mark on Akiko's neck. It was shaped like a flame. Suddenly a smile brightened his evil face. This was the mark and signof agrim reaper. That was their weakest point. From there all their magic was concentrated. If he could get her captured he could drain her of her magic, and make her utterly useless in the upcoming war.

"If my plan works, there will be no hope, for men."

* * *

A/N: I know it was a very short chapter. I am still developing the plot of the story though and need more time to think. Please R&R! 


End file.
